USAF SOLDIERS
by jason.nathanael.35
Summary: Dr . Doofensmirtz has requit the USAF soldiers and the tri-states area are in danger can agent P and other agent save the tri-states area?


Disclaimer: I don't own phineas and ferb

MM:"agent P dofensmirth has been buying 5000 machine gun, 5000 laser, and 5000 small nuclear bomb go and stop him!"

*dofensmirth evil inc.*

"Ah,perry the platypus you came here just in time for get to the trap"

Dofensmirth press the purple button then the trap caught perry

"you see I always lose but now I will rule the tri-states area. With this army-inator"

"With this army-inator I can recuit all the USAF best soldiers and then they will be hypnotic and they will think I am the leader"

Perry take outa lock picker from his fedora and open the lock "how many stuff you keep under that fedora?" perry press the self destruction button "ha ha ha I had trade the button if you press the self destruction button that is Fire button" then the inator shot the green laser to the USAF headquarters and the army march to the dofensmirth building

"Ha ha ha VICTORY" said dofensmirth

Then Perry press the fire button (has been trade to self destruction button)

But it was too late for cancel the command then the USAF soldiers say "comandan" then the soldiers equipped with machine gun, and bomb then perry the platypus arrested by the USAF soldiers perry try to fight back but the soldiers aim the machine gun to perry then perry get to the jail of USAF

And perry wacth beep ….

Agent P source tell us that

Has requit all the USAF soldiers where are you now agent P?

Krrrrrrrr…. Perry make the noise thet he actualy made

"Well agent P you have to stop Dr . dofensmirtz if not the tri state area will be in danger!" then the jail door open and the soldiers brought another agent like agent pinky, peter, terry, B, C , O , D , S, etc.

And all the agent acept the monthy monogram, carl, and MM then the agent try to fight back but the soldiers aim the machine gun to all of O.W.C.A agents

Then the soldiers ask to take our equipment like wacth, gun, etc. But the soldiers didn't take the fedora and then the soldiers go out and lock the door then agent P say in animal language "what they say always get back up the wacth and another equipment"

Then the agent try to break the door but can't cause the door is very strong

Then the soldiers say quiet

The agents didn't do anything until perry remember what dofensmirtz say"With this army-inator I can recuit all the USAF best soldiers and then they will be hypnotic and they will think I am the leader" then perry got an idea then perry say in animal language "the soldiers has been hypnotic then we must break the hypnotic effect then perry bust the door and the soldiers come and say "quiet" then perry clap his fingers but in don't work then perry snap his fingers but still not working then perry take the back up gun and shoot it in to the roof then now it was working then the soldiers say "what happen? "perry take out the O.W.C.A. TRANSLATETER to translate what perry say to the soldiers then perry say"you and your friends are under control of Army-inator now relase us" "who are you" the soldiers said perry take out the badge then the soldiers take out the key then the alarm ring TRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr... Then another USAF soldiers that still been hypnotic aim the gun to all of our agent but one of it has no more hypnotic effect the name is Simon

Simon POV

Ah, I've got an idea I will pretend still have the effect so I can get the access key to shut down the sequrity system to help all of us to escape!

Perry POV

Aw, not again

Ohh I've got an idea I will take out my gun and shoot it to the air to help disabled the effect

No one Pov

Then perry take out the gun and shoot it into the air then the entire army know that they had been controlled by the army-inator

Then perry tell the story use the translater

Doof POV

I will rule the tri-states area in 15 munute and no one is goung to stop me this time

No one Pov

Then perry bust the door with another agents then doof say "perry the platypus how can you escape? Well but I still got my soldiers ATTACK!" nothing happend then all of the agents punch Dr. Doof and then destroy the inator by push it to balcon and make it fall down from level 40

Then as usually "CURSE YOU AGENTS"

At Phineas house "oh there you are perry" phineas say

THE END

I'm not so good at writing story but I did my best

PLEASE REVIEW For tips to phineas and ferb story, code lyoko or phinbella please PM me or review

Thanks...


End file.
